The purpose of this program is to train scientists for careers in hematological research. The primary focus is on the cellular physiology of the hematopoietic, immune and hemostatic systems, but extends to related areas of developmental and cellular hematology, leukemia pathogenesis, hematopoietic development, cellular biology of iron metabolism, viral pathogenesis, cell growth signaling, genomic instability, and experimental therapeutics. The program is administered through the Divisions of Hematology and Medical Oncology and Molecular Medicine, which constitute the major laboratory research areas of the Department of Internal Medicine, and includes other Departmental units within OHSU that participate in the large and interactive Oregon Cancer Institute. The training faculty consists of 33 members from the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Microbiology and Immunology, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Cell and Developmental Biology and the Vollum Institute. Training in translational research is closely allied with clinical activities of the OHSU University Hospital, Portland VA Medical Center and the Center for Hematologic Malignancies, which specializes in bone marrow transplantation and leukemia management. The increasing number of clinician scientists and basic scientists in hematology at OHSU provides an outstanding environment for our graduate and postgraduate trainees.